


Arma Mortal

by Amaikurai



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: De enemigos a amigos a amantes, Gen, M/M, ZADE, ZADF, ZaDr
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/pseuds/Amaikurai
Summary: Zim tiene en mente un plan para conquistar la tierra y al mismo tiempo busca una forma dolorosa para deshacerse de ese asqueroso humano de una vez por todas, y al final logra llegar a una interesante conclusión. Sin saber que también sería afectado por su perfecto plan.





	1. Capítulo 1

Con una maniobra rápida esquivó el láser mortal y se ocultó detrás de una pared, su respiración agitada probablemente era escuchada por su enemigo, quien tenía mayor ventaja por ver en la oscuridad del parque. Los árboles le brindaban una protección inmediata absorbiendo los láser que atentaban con atravesarlo, pero eran destruidos después de un segundo ataque, de modo que no eran una cobertura segura, sobretodo siendo que los árboles a su alrededor eran cada vez menos. En pocas palabras, todos los factores yacían en su contra, mas eso no detenía su tenacidad por salvar su planeta hogar. No se rendiría tan fácilmente y menos cuando tenía un as bajo la manga.

 

—¡Sal de ahí, inmundo terrícola! ¡Zim es superior en todo sentido! ¡No tienes escapatoria!—rió estrepitosamente jactándose de una victoria segura. El humano sonrió confiado dando un giro en el suelo antes de apuntar su arma de plasma contra el alienígena.

 

—¡No si yo puedo evitarlo, Zim!

 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio una pizca de preocupación en los ojos de su archienemigo, fue un un gesto veloz que apenas duró un segundo y que en otras circunstancias se habría burlado en voz alta, pero estando en la mitad de una pelea, eso sería un error que no volvería a cometer. Zim hizo una mueca de desagrado. —¡¿De dónde has sacado eso, Dib-cerdo?!

 

—Digamos que tengo mis métodos.

 

Zim gruñó, mas no se movió, lo cual hacía que la balanza ahora se inclinara en favor de Dib. Lo tenía justo donde lo quería. Con paso seguro y sin quitar de la mira a su contrincante, se atrevió a acercarse a la máquina con la cual momentos antes Zim amenazó usar contra la raza humana. Nada más y nada menos que una arma capaz de lanzar ácido a los enemigos con un gran rango de distancia. Si la máquina funcionaba con el área del parque, Zim planeaba incrementar aún más ese poder de alcance con un radio de víctimas capaz de cubrir la superficie de la tierra. Las pistas apuntaban a que Zim había descubierto una sustancia a la cual él era inmune pero no el resto de la población a base de carbono, probablemente tenía algún químico de origen alienígena.

 

—¡Has perdido, Dib-larva! ¡No hay esperanza!

 

Pero sabía que Zim se equivocaba, quizá aun tenía una oportunidad. Por mucho tiempo había vigilado al invasor para percatarse del mal hábito que tenía y que no se dio cuenta hasta ese día. Él siempre cometía el mismo error, sólo que esta vez Dib lo usaría en su favor. A pesar de eso, estaba nervioso ya que esperaba que funcionara.

 

—¡Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo intente!

 

Y con una velocidad que sobrepasaba al humano promedio se abalanzó hacia la máquina presionando el botón que claramente decía “autodestrucción” en letras Irken. Zim debió haber sido un idiota por ponerlo.

 

—¡NOOOO!

 

Zim estiró su brazo queriendo detenerlo, antes de bajar sus brazos y encorvarse en un gesto derrotado, sus manos se cerraban en forma de puño y parecía temblar de ira pura. Dib sonrió soberbio, lo había derrotado, de nuevo.

 

—Secuencia activada, tiempo regresivo; T menos diez segundos.

 

—¡Es tarde, Zim! ¡Tus planes han sucumbido ante la raza humana!—exclamó posando sus manos en su cadera inflando el pecho con aires de grandeza. Zim continuaba con la vista baja, era oficial, lo derrotó.

 

—Ocho–. La computadora seguía su conteo en retroceso, ajena a los comentarios entre los dos contrincantes. Zim continuó cabizbajo, temblando, antes de erguirse y soltar una risa estruendosa.

 

—¡Humano despreciable! ¡Ese es el botón de activación! ¡Ahora morirás bañado en ácido! —El rostro de Dib cambio de una sonrisa a la más aterrada expresión. Eso no podría ser posible… No podía ser verdad—. El botón como ya sabrás dice autodestrucción pero es en realidad lo que activa mecanismo—estalló en risas antes de sonreír maquiavélico, luego presionó unos botones en lo que parecía ser un reloj extraterrestre en su muñeca, activando así un escudo alrededor de su cuerpo. Tal vez no era tan inmune como creyó Dib, ¿qué otra cosa más estaba mal?—. Eres tu el que marcó el final de los humanos, o más bien, tu final.

 

—Cuatro.

 

Dib lo supo, ya no había esperanza, estaba muerto. No podría escapar a tiempos del rango de alcance. Y como si fuera en cámara lenta todo a su alrededor bajo su velocidad a segundos de morir, porque eso es lo que pasaría, Zim había ganado ya no tendría un defensor terrícola que arruinara sus planes.

 

—Tres.

 

¿Cómo había sido tan ingenuo al pensar que Zim construiría un botón de autodestrucción? ¡Todo fue parte de su plan!

 

—Dos.

 

Miró en dirección de Zim, había dejado de reír pero mantenía una sonrisa que claramente mostraba su evidente victoria y estaba manchada con burla y desagrado hacia Dib.

 

—Uno.

 

Se sorprendió de ver como una de las patas mecánicas que sostenían a Zim avanzó hacia su persona. Un solo paso, que fue el que dio. Y podría haber jurado a que fue un reflejo inconsciente del invasor. Cerró sus ojos y se preparó mentalmente para la muerte dolorosa que le esperaba. La máquina se sacudió, activándose como si de una bomba se tratase, lanzando proyectiles al aire que explotaron dejando caer una sustancia viscosa y caliente. Dib espero al dolor, al ser cubierto por el líquido de consistencia espesa, aunque no estaba tan caliente como pensó. El tiempo siguió su curso y no sintió ningún ardor, al contrario el aire tenía un olor reconocible. Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver cómo el “ácido” cubría todo su alrededor, el líquido de color amarillo estaba por todas partes incluso cubriéndolo, más no infligía ningún daño a su piel que fuera de gran importancia. Sacó su lengua y saboreó la sustancia.

 

—¡¿Queso para nachos?!

 

No había duda eso no era ácido, sino que queso amarillo derretido, que por cierto sabía delicioso. Zim se veía estupefacto ante el desastre dentro de su burbuja protectora —¡¿Qué has dicho?!—exclamó deshaciendo su protección y probando el “ácido”, lo cual se ganó una mueca de asco ante el sabor. Por su expresión, Dib adivinaba que él no tenía idea de que esto pasaría. Se abalanzó contra el humano alzándolo del suelo usando sus patas biónicas—. ¡TU! ¿Qué has hecho con mi máquina?

 

Dib titubeó por tan inesperada reacción, ahora si temía por su vida.—¡N-No hice nada, Zim!

 

—¡MI QUESO!—gritó una voz aguda robotizada cerca a ellos.

 

—¡GIR! ¡¿Tu hiciste esto?!

 

El robot asintió sonriente, antes de poner una expresión de tristeza, decepcionado de ver que su queso se había desperdiciado, mas eso no lo detuvo de lamer el suelo. —Ahí había guardado mi queso para nachos, amo.

 

—¡¡Te dije que cargaras la máquina con ácido!!

 

—Pero el ácido no va bien con los nachos… hace que desaparezcan.

 

—¡Eso es lo que debía hacer con los humanos!

 

El robot murmuró un “Ooooh”, dando entender que comprendía su error. —Pero entonces, ¿quién prepararía nachos?—preguntó inocentemente. Zim resopló furioso y gritó frustrado, soltando a Dib en el proceso, quien inmediatamente aprovechó la situación para escabullirse mientras Zim regañaba a GIR.

 

A unas calles del encuentro, se atrevió a bajar la velocidad, tocando su agitado corazón. Eso había estado cerca, por un segundo creyó que de verdad moriría. Estaba cubierto de queso, pero al menos el planeta Tierra estaba a salvo. La adrenalina del momento estaba desapareciendo lentamente de su sistema, causándole una sensación fría y, ¿por qué no?, de alivio por estar vivo y en una pieza.

 

 Tenía que aceptar que agradecía a GIR el ser, pues, GIR y salvar así el día. Sin embargo, sabía que esto no detendría a Zim, lo más probable era que estuviera pensando volver a usar este plan, ya que hasta ahora era el único que parecía que iba a funcionar. Pero ahí estaría Dib, para detenerlo.

 

【ＩＺ】 

 

Cuando le pregunto a GIR que había hecho con el ácido, este le explico que lo había botado a uno de esos lugares en que los humanos depositan todos sus desechos materiales, es decir, el basurero. Sin embargo cuando fue en búsqueda de los contenedores no encontró nada más que un terreno vacío, al parecer el ácido desintegró y diluyó toda la basura. Lo cual lo dejaba sin munición para su arma destructiva. No solamente eso, sino que le tomaría días reprogramar el sistema para que volviera a funcionar, debido que el queso había dañado varios de los componentes principales. Decir que Zim estaba furioso era quedarse corto.

 

Abrió la puerta con demasiada agresividad entrando dando golpes con sus pies a cada paso que daba. GIR entró justo detrás corriendo alegremente para encender la televisión y ver el programa del mono.

 

—Computadora, necesito más RTZ-501 para crear más ácido y comienza el escaneo de la máquina para su reparación. Aumentaremos el rango hasta cubrir esta despreciables bola de tierra.

 

—Me temo que no queda más RTZ-501, amo.

 

Zim de detuvo abruptamente, ¿acaso su computadora también era una insubordinada? Porque no tenía tiempo que perder ahora que sabía que este plan podría haber funcionado.—¡¿Estás contradiciendo al poderoso Zim, computadora?! ¡Porque no dudaría en desinstalarte como la chatarra que eres!

 

—Lo que decía es—suspiró resignado, o al menos eso había sonado como uno a pesar de no tener un cuerpo biológico, sabiendo que tenía que explicar como si tuviera que tratar con un niño pequeño—, que todo el químico RTZ-501 se ha terminado.

 

Zim se quedó inmóvil por un segundo entero, la furia fluyendo como un líquido caliente y blanco por todo su cuerpo. Esa sustancia era preciada porque requería un viaje de dos semanas terrícolas de ida y otras dos de vuelta para conseguirlo en la galaxia cercana. ¡No podía simplemente ir a una tienda en la Tierra y comprarlo! Su plan había sido perfecto en todo sentido y…

 

Se detuvo, eso último lo hizo reflexionar, como siempre _todos_ sus planes eran perfectos, era GIR o ese estúpido humano los que se dedicaban a estropear sus esquemas maestros. Si tan solo no interrumpieran, ¡podría asegurar la victoria del imperio irken sin ellos!

 

Detuvo sus pensamientos en esa última confesión de su mente… ¿Subordinados más eficaces? ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Para ese día ya hubiera sido el amo supremo del mundo entero y tendría listo el planeta para la purga orgánica desde antes que la armada llegara. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿cómo podría deshacerse del humano y conseguir mejores cómplices?

 

—¿Amo?—llamó la computadora—. ¿Quiere que inicie los preparamientos para la expedición?

 

Zim se dio cuenta que había tenido uno de esos momentos de brillantez en donde se le ocurrían las mejores ideas, por lo que distraídamente había escuchado algunas palabras que dijo rellenando lo demás con sus excelentes deducciones.—Si, si, como sea—hizo un gesto desdeñoso con su mano restándole importancia— ¡No interrumpas el proceso de brillantez de Zim!

 

Apenas terminó de hablar escucho una voz femenina humana provenir de la televisión, probablemente el programa del mono había terminado o GIR cambio de canal, pero lo que dijo atrajo su atención.

 

— ¡Oh no lo soporto más!— suplicó—. Este dolor me come por dentro y no puedo seguir viviendo... —. Eso era interesante, y con pasos rápidos se acercó a la sala donde vio a GIR comiendo pizza y al lado suyo estaba ese desagradable cerdo. Pensó en regañar a su unidad SIR por permitir que una criatura inmunda estuviera sobre el sofá pero lo siguiente captó de nuevo su atención—. Si alguien me liberara de esta enfermedad de… Amor. —Finalizó la mujer en la televisión cayendo al suelo antes de ser atrapada por un hombre que miraba preocupado a la fémina, está yacía debilitada con un brazo sobre su frente como si tuviera fiebre. Muchas veces antes había visto un gesto similar cuando los humanos enfermaban, usualmente tocaban su frente y si ésta excedía la temperatura promedio el diagnóstico automático era que estaban enfermas.

 

¿Comerla viva desde el interior perdiendo toda voluntad de vivir y sobretodo fiebre? Todos estos adjetivos describían una enfermedad que era justamente lo que  podía usar para hacer sufrir y eliminar al estorboso humano.

 

GIR por otro lado estaba llorando ruidosamente al ver que la protagonista moría en manos del otro humano. Zim simplemente hizo una mueca al ver a su robot antes de regresar a ver la televisión.

 

— ¡No! ¿Por qué?—grito triste y casi inmediatamente comenzó a llorar aún más sin dejar de comer su pizza.

 

—Cállate, GIR— ordenó Zim para seguir escuchando pero ese fue el último diálogo, solo vio como la mujer moría y el hombre lloraba, seguido de un grito de dolor exclamando el nombre de la mujer. Una sonrisa cargada de orgullo irken surcó sus labios—. Eso es, haré sufrir a Dib-apestoso con esa lenta y dolorosa tortura que los humanos llaman ‘Amor’. —Concluyó para luego reír maquiavélicamente ante su perfecto plan—. ¡GIR prepárate para salir! Tenemos una investigación que hacer.

 

—¡Sí, señor!—exclamó el robot en modo de servicio, con sus ojos rojos y una postura militar, antes volver a ser el mismo robot distraído—, ¿podemos ir a comer taquitos también?

 

Zim lo miró molesto, aún no lo perdonaba por el peor error cometido horas antes. Sin embargo, la ira anterior no era tan fuerte como al principio ahora que tenía una idea de comenzar un mejor plan, por lo que se limitó a suspirar resignado. —Como sea, sólo prepárate para estar atento ante el comportamiento humano sobre esa enfermedades de amor-cerdo.

 

Años atrás no le había dado la importancia, debido a que los descubrimientos con Tak habían sido tan desastrosos que jamás quiso volver a tocar ese desagradable tema de nuevo. Cada año era testigo de que en febrero los humanos se regalaban carne y se volvían más cercanos. En la escuela las muestras de afecto incrementaron en los pasillos, como si los humanos al crecer perdieran el descaro y la vergüenza de unir sus asquerosas bocas para succionarse mutuamente. El simple pensamiento le desagradó de sobre manera y envió escalofríos por su cuerpo, sin embargo, lo que no sabía hasta ese momento es que esa enfermedades podría ser mortal, así como había matado a la mujer de la televisión. Por lo cual la idea de investigar un poco más del tema, omitiendo los temas más desagradables como su reproducción y concentrándose mejor en la mortalidad del padecimiento, pues los síntomas sonaban interesantes. Tal vez podría crear una sustancia la cual podría esparcir por el mundo para así lograr destruir a la raza humana. Pero como dijo primero necesitaba más investigaciones.

 

Se puso su disfraz de anciano y GIR se vistió de perro. Nada más normal como un anciano paseando a su perro por la calle.

 

—¡GIR! ¡No vayas tan rápido!—exclamó cuando el robot comenzó a correr, jalando de la correa, y por lo tanto a Zim, arrastrando al irken en el proceso. Para su sorpresa, su orden fue acatada de inmediato por su unidad SIR. Debido a la corta pero rápida carrera de su robot ayudante había llegado al parque antes de lo esperado y tuvo que improvisar un escondite. Escaneó el lugar y vio a lo lejos una anciana sentada en una banca, lanzando migajas de pan a unas aves. También pudo divisar a un par de larvas humanas jugando en el césped con una pelota y algunas parejas caminando por el parque. Excelente, justo lo que necesitaba.

 

Al ver a la anciana supuso que podría mezclarse con las personas del parque e intentó imitarla, aunque no tenía pan para disimular alimentar a aves. Miró a su alrededor y encontró una bolsa de papas fritas sobre un cesto de basura que estaba llena de desechos, y aunque el contenido era poco serviría por el momento, de todas formas eran carbohidratos como el pan, seguramente las aves no notarán la diferencia. Se acercó silbando pero alerta de cualquier movimiento hacia una banca.

 

—¡Ardilla!—exclamó de la nada GIR y Zim jaló de la correa evitando que se fuera lejos.

 

—¡GIR, concéntrate! ¡Necesitamos reunir información de estos seres inferiores para después usarla en su contra!

 

De repente todas las miradas apuntaban a su persona por lo que improvisó de inmediato.—Nada que ver por aquí, sólo un anciano sacando a pasear a su perro y alimentando aves—rió levemente, sin poder esconder del todo los nervios de ser descubiertos. Extrañamente no le sorprendió ver que pronto los demás volvían a sus asuntos y dejaban de ponerles atención. Otro punto a su favor era la falta de atención humana.

 

Tomó asiento en la banca y su lado está GIR quien agarró el empaque de papas fritas y se dispuso a comerlas.

 

—No, GIR. Son para las aves, o eso de acuerdo a los protocolos de las personas ancianas en los parques—dedujo. Volteo a ver a la anciana, pero ésta ya se había ido. Se encorvó de hombros, qué más daba, sólo necesitaba investigar las parejas humanas.

 

—¡Agh, eres un idiota, Derek!—exclamó una voz aguda y Zim se dio cuenta que era de una mujer que momentos antes catalogó como la pareja humana número dos. Ella se veía molesta y cruzada de brazos, mientras el hombre a su lado, intentaba en vano de que la mujer aceptara sus disculpas. La escena mostraba un ejemplo excelente de humillación pública y sería divertido sino era porque estaba ahí con fines científicos y no de entretenimiento.

 

—GIR, observa a los dos de allá y quiero que grabes sus interacciones, las necesitamos.

 

—Está bien—canturreó el robot balanceando sus piernas en la orilla mientras Zim lanzaba algunas papas fritas al suelo sin dejar de prestar atención a la discusión.

 

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones, bebé?—suplicó el hombre y Zim no pudo más que sentir lastima y desagrado por él. Siendo tan alto y ella tan baja, pero con los años aprendió que la altura no era de gran importancia como en su planeta. Otra rareza humana que mostraba su inferioridad...

 

—Tráeme una bebida, tengo sed y tal vez te perdone—exclamó sin siquiera mirarlo, como si las uñas de su mano fueran más importante. Sin embargo, el humano idiota obedeció sin rechistar. Si tan solo su robot pudiera ser así de obediente, ¿sería este un efecto del amor-cerdo? Decidió observar más antes de sacar conclusiones. Sin embargo, no era muy diferente a lo que veía en la escuela. Simplemente eran humanos comportándose aún más idiotas que de costumbre, obedientes, fieles y sumisos… justo como un subordinado debía ser.

 

Después de ser testigo de un par de discusiones, concluyó que las relaciones entre humanos eran más complicadas de lo que parecía. Un momento estaban hablando amenamente y al otro parecían molestarse mutuamente, antes de volver a interactuar más íntimamente. Para su desgracia vio más momentos en los que juntaban sus desagradables bocas y se decían palabras de apoyo, que cualquier otra interacción. Pero por el otro lado, descubrió que a pesar de todo los humanos parecían seres leales y sumisos cuando se encontraban enfermos del amor-cerdo. Usualmente uno cedía ante el que tenía la personalidad más fuerte. Quizá era parte del ritual, demostrar la fuerza y poder sobre el más débil.

 

—Bien, GIR, hora de ir a casa—comentó hacia el robot quien yacía imitando a una ardilla—. ¡GIR! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Dime que has recolectado información—suspiró exasperado, aun si ya sabía la respuesta.

 

—La ardilla estaba hambrienta, amo, y…

 

—Como sea, es hora de regresar a la base. Aún tengo otras cosas por hacer y no hay tiempo que perder—juntó sus manos y las acercó a su cara con un rostro malévolo al pensar en las ideas que podría hacer una vez que completara la investigación.

 

—¡Sí, amo!

 

Entonces supuso que podría saber la razón detrás de esa sumisión y fidelidad, aí podría crear esclavos o subordinados mejores. Eran como dos premios en uno, los esclavos perfectos así como un obtendría de igual forma un arma de destrucción masiva. Sólo necesitaba saber qué era lo que lo ocasionaba.

 

Apenas llegó a casa se puso manos a la obra, mientras GIR anunciaba que haría algunos waffles para la cena. Como sea, no era como si los fuera a comer. Decidió mejor concentrarse en aprender más del amor-cerdo, por lo que de inmediato bajó al laboratorio ordenando a la computadora toda información del tema. Tecleó algunos unos datos, con gran velocidad e inmediatamente leía los resultados que la máquina le proporcionada. Las letras en irken se reflejaban en sus ojos magenta, siguiendo la información continuamente. Curioso. El amor-cerdo era más complejo de lo que parecía.

 

De lo que encontró, lo más interesante fue la reacción química en sus cuerpos, como los cambios en sus hormonas, por ejemplo. Tal vez si podría obtener algunos sujetos de prueba sería capaz de analizar muestras de esos químicos que se mencionan repetidamente en los múltiples artículos terrícolas sobre el amor-cerdo. Descubrió que algunos de estos llegaban a ser adictivos y que influencian en sus decisiones así como sus estados de ánimo. Por eso la mujer del parque fue capaz de controlar a un ser más alto que ella, ya que él al estar en fase de “enamorado”, como le llamaban terrestremente, se volvía completamente dócil y fácil de manejar.

 

Sonrió malévolamente. Exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Si controlaba esos niveles hormonales, tendría esclavos y podría llegar a hacerlos mortales para los humanos.

 

Pues justamente esa emoción agradable que sentían, se volvía en contra de ellos cuando eran privados del amor-cerdo o eran rechazados, su codependencia los convertía en más debiluchos. Según lo que había investigado, el dolor era clasificado en una escala como un sufrimiento muy alto, por lo que no le sorprendió que la mujer de la televisión falleciera.

 

Debía pasar a la siguiente fase y conseguir sujetos de prueba. Por suerte no tendría que buscar mucho, ya que había muchos en la escuela como para que pasaran desapercibidos. Simplemente tenía que secuestrar un humano enamorado y hacerle pruebas.

 

【ＩＺ】

 

_¡Malditos y asquerosos humanos!_

 

Era el cuarto sujeto de prueba y no había conseguido ningún químico parecido a los descritos en los artículos. Todo lo contrario, una vez expuestos a un ambiente desconocido los humanos no hacían más que secretar químicos relacionados con el miedo. Al final tenía que desecharlos. Pensó en secuestrar parejas, pero eso atraería demasiado la atención. Aunque siempre podría borrarles las memorias y cambiarlas por otras recuerdos, aún así no quería hacer algo que pudiera suponer una intervención de las autoridades del planeta.

 

Se sentía frustrado pues no había avanzado más allá de la teoría y necesitaba los resultados lo antes posible o se vería obligado a viajar miles de kilómetros por el espacio a probar suerte para encontrar más RTZ-501, a pesar de ser una sustancia tan escasa.

 

Sus garras dieron golpecitos rítmicos sobre la consola mientras pensaba en como mantener al humano tranquilo y en un estado de enamoramiento que le permitiera sacar muestras puras y duplicar el químico creando una sustancia sintética que tuviera las mismas reacciones. 

 

—¡GIR!—. Por suerte, ésta vez esu unidad SIR respondió de inmediato, probablemente temiendo cometer algún error que lo hiciera merecedor de otra ola de insultos y golpes como cuando llegaron a casa el otro día del parque y el robot confesó que había grabado horas de video de una ardilla en lugar de las interacciones humanas—. Llévate al humano de aquí, ya no lo necesito. Oh, y GIR, haz que parezca un accidente—hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y procedió a teclear escribiendo en la bitácora del día los resultados.

 

Quizá sus órdenes a veces eran ambiguas, pero imaginaba que debía interesante ver el resultado que estas causaban en el robot en algunas ocasiones. No podía negar que a veces le daba curiosidad saber qué había hecho GIR con los otros tres sujetos fallidos. Lo único que si no toleraría es que las autoridades humanas lo notaran, por lo que solía usar humanos sin casa que estaban por las calles había sido un gran idea. Total y nadie los encontraría, sin embargo, la lista se hacía más corta, debido a que el número de humanos sin casa que había en la ciudad y que cumplían las características que necesitaba eran pocos, ni hablar de los que vivían en pareja. Es más, sólo quedaba un par más para experimentar, pero dudaba que fuera efectivo, a menos que cambiara su estrategia.

 

—Amo, si me permite sugerir es mejor si usted mismo logra crear al sujeto de pruebas.

 

Zim sintió enojo al escuchar tal insubordinación, ¿qué se creía su computadora para darle órdenes?

 

—¡Silencio, montón de chatarra! ¡Zim está pensando!

 

Aunque quizá si había algo de verdad en ello, pues era mejor si controlaba todas las variables posibles, ¿pero cómo lograría obtener tales químicos él mismo? Lo único y semejante a una ridiculez que podía pensar era si él enamoraba a un humano. Pero eso completamente irreal, no es como si él no fuera capaz de hacer tal acto banal y primitivo. Sin embargo, ¡la idea simplemente inconcebible! ¿Rebajarse a actuar de esa forma tan debilucha y sumisa? ¡Jamás! Pero mientras más avanzaba la investigación, más se volvía una opción viable.

 

Y eso era algo que temía verse acorralado a hacer.

 

Además de las consecuencias que eso traía, porque se vería obligado a interactuar con ellos frecuentemente e incluso tocarlos un par de veces y no sabía si podría soportar tal sacrificio.

 

Suspiró sonoramente, comenzaba entonces a dudar de todo. ¿Y si mejor lo dejaba de lado y se iba de expedición por unas semanas? Comparó que sería el pasar tiempo junto a un humano hasta tener tuvieran la suficiente confianza y secretara químicos de amor-cerdo con buscar una de las sustancia más escasas en el universo, por lo que lo segundo se volvía una opción tentadora.

 

Un sonido del piso superior anunció la llegada de su ayudante, seguido de otros ruidos de los ductos— ¡Listo, Amo!—saludó GIR regresando solo.

 

Bien, sería mejor que fueran por esa pareja de vagabundos para al menos intentarlo una última vez. Aún si la idea de conseguir su propio sujeto de pruebas seguía en su mente y se repetía como un eco entre el ruido de su mente cuando no pensaba en algo más.


	2. Caítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo viva xd  
> Admito que ya lo tenía escrito pero pues debía estar perfecto. Ahora, como dije anteriormente la historia avanzara algo lento (¿si lo dije no?), porque simplemente me gusta desarrollar su relación de esa forma. Aunque luego me da la loquera y aumento la velocidad de la trama. ¿Quién me entiende? XD  
> Me he inspirado mucho este ultimo fin de semana leyendo fics ZaDr y compartiendo ideas en el grupo de whats, lo cuál me animó a publicar esto hoy ;u;  
> En fin, lo que quieren es el capítulo y aquí esta.  
> ¡Disfruten!

—¡Computadora! ¡Los niveles hormonales de los químicos amor-cerdo!

 

—Regulares, amo.

 

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

  
—Me atrevería a decir que uno de ellos está disminuyendo… 

 

—¡Pero eso no puede ser posible!

 

Rápidamente comenzó a teclear los controles y mover los comandos en el panel de ajustes, esperando así obtener algún tipo de reacción, se suponía que los dos sujetos de prueba, un macho y una hembra, debían estar mostrando estímulos ante las imágenes mostradas en el simulador. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, ésta vez había optado por usar la cámara de simulación, la cual ahora mostraba una secuencia de memorias juntos sacadas de los registros de sus propios cerebros, lo que significaba que sus niveles de enamoramiento debían estar altos. Según sus investigaciones, entre más interactuaban más crecía la conexión entre los invidividuos y por lo tanto los niveles de químicos aumentaban, en ese momento aprovecharía para obtener una muestra. Por lo que no tenía sentido que no estuviera obteniendo los resultados esperados, algo debía estar mal.

 

—¡Muestra en la pantalla la simulación de sus recuerdos! —ordenó y casi de inmediato una pantalla emergió de la pared y comenzó a transmitir.

 

_—¡Maldita, perra! ¡¿Dónde dejaste el dinero?!_

_—¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para qué te vayas a drogar y emborrachar, jodido idiota?! ¡No hay nada de puto dinero! ¡Ni siquiera tenemos una comida decente!_

 

Como los análisis anteriores, esperó que las cosas se calmaran y regresaran a la normalidad, diciéndose cosas ‘amorosas’, aunque esto nunca ocurrió. 

 

Eso era extraño, usualmente las parejas no solían discutir de forma tan intensa, sino todo lo contrario se la pasaban diciendo cosas agradables de uno y el otro, aún después de alguna disputa leve. Tal vez ellos no eran una pareja… No, eso no podía ser, los registros humanos apuntaban a que ellos estaban “casados”, un término terrícola con la cual llamaban a ese rito en donde unían sus miserables vidas juntas hasta la muerte. Entonces, ¿por qué los niveles de químicos decían lo contrario?  

 

Chasqueó la lengua y golpeó el tablero de controles—. Computadora, incrementa las memorias positivas en la simulación—dijo esperando poder arreglarlo a lo que la máquina obedeció, luego procedió a girarse hacia su robot ayudante quien yacía observando y jugando un insecto en el piso—. ¡GIR! Cuando la computadora termine encárgate de los humanos, no queremos testigos... Probablemente ni sean útiles, ¡y saca esa asquerosa criatura terrestre del laboratorio! 

 

Estaba furioso, frustrado por que ese experimento se estaba retrasando demasiado, pues se suponía que para ese punto ya debería estar completando el arma y sólo necesitaría perfeccionarlo y probarlo. Para empeorar la situación, su computadora era una inútil registrando las hormonas humanas, ya que no era posible que él se haya equivocado con los sujetos de prueba siendo que _él_ mismo había realizado las investigaciones necesarias para confirmar que eran pareja. 

 

Para empeorar el caso, GIR seguía trayendo problemas y sin obedecer por estar llorando, ya que no quería sacar a su horrible criatura insectoide, clamando que era su amigo. La ira bullía aún más a cada momento, siendo la única emoción reconocible de entre todas, y no tardaría en explotar. Sus puños se cerraron sobre el panel control y se preparó para gritarle a su unidad SIR. Sin embargo, la voz de su computadora habló primero—. Amo, sugiero volver a calibrar los sistemas y usar un sujeto de pruebas más joven. Ya que según la fisiología humana los adolescentes humanos son más propensos a estos químicos debido a un proceso que llaman “pubertad”.

 

Zim se quedó inmóvil analizando lo dicho, mientras el enojo se dispersaba ante las palabras de la máquina, su mente trajo la imagen de los cientos de estudiantes en el centro de entrenamiento terrestre, tal vez uno de ellos sería útil. Eso y que la idea de crear su propio sujeto de pruebas volvió a dominar su mente, llenándolo de planes efectivos que podría usar.

 

Lanzó un sonido pensativo, mientras ideaba más esquemas y pasos que hacer, además de todas las medidas preventivas que podría tomar. 

 

—¡Computadora! Quiero que hagas una lista de los posibles sujetos de prueba que cumplan los siguientes requisitos: idiota, manipulable e inferior. Y que estén en un rango de menos de cincuenta kilómetros.

 

—Resultados obtenidos. Número de candidatos posibles más de ciento veinte mil posibles sujetos. 

 

Eso era un número demasiado alto para estar buscando, mejor disminuía el rango, era casi toda la población en un rango cercano. Si lo pensaba bien, esas tres características eran dignas de cada humano terrestre, por lo que sería mejor buscar un candidato más adecuado para su ser, porque si se iba a sacrificar por su misión, al menos conseguiría al mejor candidato disponible, porque claramente merecía lo mejor. 

 

—Computadora, cambia el rango a cinco kilómetros. Y también cambia las cualidades para que sea el humano más inteligente y fuerte, pero no tanto como Zim, y que por supuesto reconozca la grandeza irken. 

 

—Posibles candidatos: dos.

 

—Oh, y agrega ingenuidad.

 

Eso último lo necesitaba si es que quería engañarlos, ya que a pesar de ser seres ‘inteligentes’, debían ser lo suficientemente crédulos para ser engañados por él. No es que fuera un reto poder lograr tal hecho, ya que la mayoría de la población era demasiado idiota para notar su presencia desde que llegó a ese sucio planeta.

 

—Posibles candidatos: uno. 

 

_Mucho mejor._

 

—Muéstrame la información—ordenó moviendo la mano con desdeña antes de ver que emergían en la pantalla un documento con fotos del sujeto y al lado estaba la información sobre el humano. Boquiabierto, golpeó la mesa con sus manos sin poder creer lo que veía, algo debía de estar mal.

 

—¡¿Dib-mono?! ¡Esto tiene que estar mal! ¡Debe tratarse de alguna calumnia para engañar a Zim! —exclamó el irken frunciendo el ceño y comenzó a teclear buscando posibles errores en la categorización, pensando en qué forma el humano pudo haber descubierto sus planes maestros para hackear el sistema e infiltrarse en la búsqueda. Mientras tanto eliminaría la palabra ingenuo de la lista, ya que momentos antes escuchó que había dos posibles candidatos—. Computadora, muéstrame al segundo candidato, aunque no sea ingenuo—. Otro archivo salió del lado izquierdo de la pantalla, a alguien que reconoció como la hermana de su enemigo—. ¡¿La unidad hermana del humano?! 

 

No obstante, se quedó callado al instante, considerando la idea. Según lo que había investigado una relación entre un macho y una hembra era el estándar en ese planeta entre casi todas las especies, incluyendo humanos, probablemente con el propósito de procrear. Aunque sabía que había relaciones en donde ambos individuos tenían el mismo “género” como le llamaban los terrestres, pero ese concepto carecía ese de sentido para él, pues que en su planeta todos eran individuos independientes y poco importaba si eran macho, hembra o ambos, mientras que en la sociedad humana estas relaciones eran criticadas y no muy bien vistas del todo, lo que lo ponía en desventaja. Aun así intentar hacer algo con la hermana de su peor enemigo era un movimiento peligroso, y no era porque le temía a su rival, sino porque en el fondo y aunque nunca lo aceptaría le tenía algo de temor a la chica, más que nada era un sentimiento de supervivencia. Si, era para sobrevivir, ¡por qué un invasor no le temía a nada! 

 

Por lo que evaluó cada candidato más a fondo, hasta llegar a una interesante conclusión. Si mal no recordaba el amor-cerdo podía llegar a ser verdaderamente doloroso y hasta mortal, lo cual podría funcionar en su enemigo… y eso era demasiado beneficioso para él. Conseguiría los químicos hormonales que necesitaba atrayendo al humano a casa y luego lo destruiría por completo de forma psicológica, lo cual era más efectivo que cualquier tortura física. Juntó sus manos y las acercó a su rostro mientras movía sus garras con un gesto de satisfacción y maldad en su rostro. ¡Eso era perfecto!

 

—Bien, Zim seguirá ese plan—volteó a ver a los sujetos de prueba cuyos cuerpos yacían convulsionando de forma frenetica, lo único que los detenía en su lugar era el hecho de estar atados. 

 

Zim alzó una ceja, ligeramente curioso y al parecer su computadora se adelantó a su pregunta porque respondió—. Demasiados estímulos han alterado su estado mental, amo. Daño cerebral permanente inminente; posibilidades de mortalidad incrementando. 

 

—Sí, como sea. Liberálos cuando gustes, si es que siguen vivos. De todas formas, ya no serán necesarios—comentó aburrido y volvió su atención a los nuevos planes. Los cuales se veían prometedores. 

 

Lo primero que necesitaba era encontrar una manera de acercarse de una forma que no fuera sospechosa, pero al mismo tiempo pudiera mantener la guardia en alta, en caso que el otro quisiera revelar su identidad ante el mundo. Por lo que tenía que cuidarse de cualquier trampa, además desconocía qué era lo que el otro encontraba romántico, la simple palabra lo hizo sentirse asqueado, pero estaba intrigado de cómo resultaría. 

 

Tenía su primera tarea: vigilar al Dib para saber qué era lo hacía bajar la guardia. 

 

Lo había conocido por años, ya que su tarea como invasor era concentrarse en descubrir las debilidades del enemigo y explotarlas, y ahora tenía que hacer lo contrario, encontrar lo que le gustaba. Y bien conocía muchas cosas del gusano-humano que lo provocaban, por ejemplo, los insultos sobre el tamaño de su cabeza, sobre su cordura y el hecho de que insultara la Tierra o a sus habitantes eran la forma perfecta de incitar al otro a perder la calma, pero ¿cuáles serían las que lo hacían segregar los químicos del amor-cerdo? No tenía idea, y si era sincero, en realidad no quería saberlo. Pero, si lo pensaba bien, buscar tales provocaciones quería decir que tendría más debilidades que aprovechar una vez que las encontrara. Sí, eso sonaba mejor. Una sonrisa cargada de orgullo irken surcó sus labios. 

 

—Mira, amo, es Mary en la televisión—exclamó el robot apuntando a la pantalla donde estaba la foto del chico. 

 

Sin embargo, Zim lo ignoró. Tampoco le importó el olor a carne humana quemada que provenía de la sala de simulación, pues demasiado concentrado en su tarea. 

 

—¡El humano Dib será el elegido para el proyecto de amor-cerdo! ¡Haré sufrir a ese Dib-apestoso con esa lenta y dolorosa tortura llamada ‘amor’! No sin antes tomar muestras de los químicos de amor-cerdo, por supuesto—concluyó para luego reír maquiavélicamente ante su perfecto plan.

 

GIR observó a su amo reír y verlo tan feliz, lo hizo compartir el sentimiento, por lo que se unió a él en la risa, dando vueltas por el laboratorio festejando. 

 

Ahora Zim sólo debía encontrar la manera de vigilar y aproximarse a su enemigo para así encontrar una apertura, aprovecharla y atacar.

 

【ＩＺ】

 

Limpiar el queso no había sido tan fácil como creyó, y mucho menos la paliza que Gaz le dio al ver el desastre que dejó en la bañera. Todo debido a que una vez que estando limpio se marchó a dormir, argumentando que lo lavaría el baño al día siguiente porque estaba cansado. Pero el castigo de haber olvidado que su hermana usaba ese cuarto cada mañana había salido caro, lo único bueno era que al menos su cuerpo ya estaba curándose de las heridas causadas por los golpes. 

 

Sabía que su hermana era indiferente la mayoría del tiempo, pues odiaba tanto al resto de la humanidad que poco le importaba, o tal vez su desinterés estaba relacionado con la madurez en las mujeres, pero ésta esta vez Dib había sobrepasado su límite. Al día siguiente del incidente de Zim se vio obligado a pasar la mayor parte del día limpiando la bañera e intentando ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo, aunque éste último no era muy difícil, ya que el irken lo había lastimado con cosas peores en el pasado. Una paliza de su hermana menor no era casi nada. 

 

—Al fin—exclamó orgulloso viendo cómo el suelo, las paredes y la bañera brillaban de limpios. 

 

—¡Y más te vale que no vuelvas a hacer! —amenazó Gaz con los brazos cruzados, recargada en el marco de la puerta antes de marcharse de vuelta a su habitación. 

 

Dib alzó los brazos y soltó un bostezo, el trabajo del día lo había dejado más adolorido, por lo cual decidió irse a dormir temprano.

 

Aunque era oscuro, aún era pronto para irse a la cama, puesto que usualmente no dormía mucho, sin embargo, su esfuerzo por detener los planes de su enemigo el otro día, seguido de esa carrera por su vida, y la limpieza de la bañera le estaban pasando factura. Además por estar ocupado el fin de semana no había podido espiar a Zim, por lo que sólo le quedaba verlo al día siguiente en la escuela. Aunque podía espiarlo antes de ir a dormir…

 

Entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se cambió las ropas por unas más cómodas, luego una vez en su cama sacó la computadora para encender la cámara que tenía instalada en la casa del alíen. Para su mala suerte sólo tenía una vista de la sala, en donde la mayor parte del tiempo veía al robot del irken pasar las horas observando estúpidos programas de televisión. La cámara de la cocina había sido destruida, así como la que alguna vez instaló en el laboratorio de Zim. Desgraciadamente el alíen también destruyó los registros, por lo que no tenía nada más que fotografías borrosas que demostraban al alíen en su disfraz. 

 

Uno pensaría que todo lo que tenía sobre Zim sería evidencia suficiente para la humanidad sobre la existencia de vida alienígena y, sin embargo, no era suficiente. Varios años atrás envió las fotos a su programa favorito, Misterios Misteriosos, y éstos le respondieron que si quería participar en un concurso de disfraces esperará al día de brujas. En otras palabras, no le creyeron. 

 

Por lo que se había empeñado todo ese tiempo a conseguir evidencia más clara como grabaciones de video y audio, pero que al final, terminaba siendo destruida por Zim. Por suerte ya habían pasado meses desde que instaló esa última cámara y no había sido descubierta ni destruida, por lo que se volvió su única ventana a la vida del extraterrestre dentro de su casa. 

 

Al abrir la aplicación lo único que pudo distinguir era la sala y la televisión en encendida, mas no había nadie. Aunque eso no era lo típico, sabía que quizá el robot y el irken estaban fuera de casa o en el laboratorio, más probablemente en el último. Tal vez estaba planeando algo. Decidió ver unos minutos más, que luego se convirtió en una hora completa. Un cabeceo lo hizo reaccionar de golpe, despertando abruptamente después de cerrar los ojos unos segundos, antes de obligarse a mantenerse despierto. 

 

Esperó que en ese rato ausente pasara algo, pero nada, seguía igual. Suspiró sonoramente resignado. Quizá no habría nada por el momento, por lo que bostezando decidió irse a descansar como debía, ya mañana intentaría averiguar lo que Zim planeaba. Movió el cursor para cerrar la ventana que mostraba la cámara cuando GIR apareció en el cuadro del video corriendo para luego sentarse en el sofá, con una pelota en sus manos. Se veía emocionado y por lo que pudo deducir venía de la calle. 

 

Curioso y alerta Dib subió el volumen de la laptop para escuchar mejor.

 

—¡Esto es perfecto, GIR! ¡Mira todo éste material! —exclamó Zim poniendo una caja sobre el sofá al lado de su ayudante, quien inmediatamente la abrió, soltando una exclamación de curiosidad—. Y pensar que los humanos venden todos estos artículos. Esto demuestra que su estupidez es infinita—se burló sonoramente. Eso ofendió a Dib, quien vio fijamente a su enemigo con odio. Así que ese bicho espacial estaba planeando algo… 

 

Mientras tanto GIR se incorporó y botó la pelota un par de veces.

 

—¡Mira amo! Yo también conseguí algo interesante—rió antes de votar más y más rápido la pelota.

 

—¡GIR, tú, pedazo de chatarra! ¡Te dije que no trajeras ese artefacto de entretenimiento humano primitivo! 

 

—¡Pero es divertido! —comentó alegre y procedió a soltar risitas, jugando con la pelota. En una de esas la lanzó tan fuerte que rebotó en la pared y ésta golpeó la cámara de Dib, ocasionando que apuntara a otra dirección. Apenas y veía parte del sofá, la caja y al irken. Desgraciadamente el golpea había dañado el audio, pues lo único que podía ver era que ambos estaban conversando, mas no captaba sonido alguno. 

 

—No, no, no, no. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —. La desesperación en su voz era tan clara como el día y tan ruidosa que ocasionó que su hermana gritara una amenaza, la cual fue ignorada por su hermano y se enfocó en presionar las teclas de la laptop intentando recuperar el audio. No obstante, a pesar de sus esfuerzos y los múltiples intentos, se resignó al ver que no funcionaba. 

 

Después se quedó inmóvil a ver que Zim sacaba lo que parecían ser libros, más parecido a revistas y películas en estuches DVD, e intentó comprender la situación por los gestos del irken. El alíen se veía emocionado, pero de una forma malévola, como cuando sus planes iban de acuerdo a lo que quería. Ahora, ¡¿por qué esa basura espacial querría revistas y películas?! 

 

Su mente no podía pensar en claro algún plan, pero al tratarse de Zim estaba seguro que era algo para destruir la Tierra, de eso no tenía duda. Se quedó esperando por más, vigilando por unas horas hasta casi al amanecer. 

 

Para cuando salió el sol, apenas podía mantener abiertos sus ojos hinchados y cansados. Las ojeras eran notables, pero eso no se comparaba con su deseo ferviente de descubrir las intenciones del alíen. Para su sorpresa, Zim se había pasado toda la noche sentado en el sofá, levantándose cada hora, para lo que dispuso sería cambiar la película, y después retomaba su lugar tomando notas en una tableta que adivino sería una creación irken. Sin embargo, eso no era evidencia de nada para los demás, aun por más que supiera que era parte de un truco, pues perfectamente podría ser visto como un chico con una tableta, ya que el otro se mantuvo disfrazado todo el tiempo. 

 

Maldita sea, Zim. 

 

Separó vista de la pantalla y vio el reloj a lado de su cama. Tenía menos tres horas para que las clases empezaran y no había podido dormido, la distracción costó caro, pues cuando volvió a ver la transmisión se dio cuenta de que el irken había desaparecido, mas GIR continuaba viendo la televisión. Chasqueó la lengua cuando Zim no regresó en los próximos minutos, pues sabía que el otro probablemente estaba haciendo algunas preparaciones antes de ir a mostrar su acto como alumno terrestre en la escuela. Fue entonces, que sin un objetivo que ver, Dib cerró finalmente los ojos y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

 

Todo se sintió tan rápido, pues inesperadamente la alarma sonaba sonoramente a su lado. Con parsimonia, Dib se levantó lentamente, sus músculos se quejaron por el movimiento después de estar en la misma posición por horas y dormir tan incómodamente, sus ojos se cerraban cada dos minutos, amenazando con hacerlo caer dormido en cualquier instante. Iba a necesitar un café. 

 

Después de una larga ducha, intentando no golpearse o resbalarse con sus movimientos torpes debido a su falta de descanso, se vistió y bajó, encontrándose con que su hermana ya estaba desayunando. Sin pensar demasiado, tomó asiento en la mesa y un plato con un pan tostado cortesía del robot flotante con la imagen de su padre, y comenzó a comer. 

 

—Te ves del asco—comentó su hermana con ese tacto que la caracterizaba, ¿o debería ser con su nulo tacto? 

 

—Tú también te ves linda, Gaz—respondió sarcastico, sabía que su hermana no era buena aceptando cumplidos y lo molestaba eso. Ella gruñó y lo insultó antes de tomar sus cosas. 

 

—Por cierto, apresurarte. El autobús pasará pronto.

 

Dib escuchó lo que dijo su hermana e intentó comprenderlo ignorando el dolor de cabeza que el cansancio le hacía sentir. Cuando entendió lo que significaba, se levantó de golpe y se tomó una taza de café de golpe, lo cual lo hizo despertar al sentir el sabor amargo en sus papilas gustativas y el ardor por lo caliente que estaba. Hizo una mueca y contuvo un quejido por el dolor, no tenía tiempo.

 

—¡Oye, inútil! ¡Ese era mi café! —exclamó furiosa su hermana. 

 

Pero él estaba demasiado concentrado guardando sus cosas para luego salir rápidamente por la puerta. Tenía prisa porque Zim no solía tomar el autobús, sino que salía más temprano para ir caminando hacia la escuela. Y Dib, como el investigador paranormal que era, lo seguía en contadas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando tenía un plan cocinando en el horno.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doble actualización, este fic y el de Drabbles ZaDr (que de drabbles no tiene mucho, pero si ZaDr(?) xd). En fin, no tengo mucho que decir acá porque el otro lo dice mejor. Oh, si, que esta historia va algo lenta, pero en el próximo espero tener un acercamiento entre ellos como minimo, ajskjas. Aún sigo escribiendolo porque tenia algo pero creo que comenzaré a reescribirlo, lol.
> 
> Bueno no tengo más que agregar hasta las notes finales, ¡disfruten!

Apenas había pisado el suelo del edificio escolar cuando la campana resonó por el pasillo, lo que indicaba su evidente tardanza. Mientras se encaminaba a su primera clase suspiró decepcionado, pues no sólo había perdido la oportunidad de enfrentar los planes de su enemigo antes de comenzar el día escolar, sino que también estaba manchando su imagen de estudiante bueno. Su único consuelo era pensar que a pesar de llegar tarde al menos, su historial de asistencia perfecta seguiría intacto, aún así no había nada peor forma de empezar mal un día.

 

En cuanto salió de su casa y llegó a la casa de Zim notó que éste ya se había marchado, pues el irken siempre encendía un doble sistema de seguridad cuando no estaba en casa, por lo que decidió seguir la ruta usual a la escuela que tomaba el alíen todas las mañanas con la esperanza de encontrarlo en el camino. Siempre se mantuvo alerta y al mismo tiempo concentrado en encontrar a esa pequeña amenaza verde, pues ya había visto suficiente en la noche como para no bajar la guardia por los siguientes días.

 

No obstante, para su mala suerte, no encontró nada. Y pasó lo contrario a lo esperado, pues el camino fue ameno y sospechosamente tranquilo, incluso mientras caminaba por el corredor hacia su clase todo a su alrededor estaba silencioso, eso sin contar los murmullos de los demás profesores y alumnos dentro de las aulas.

 

Al llegar a la puerta de su primera clase soltó un suspiró y tocó antes de abrir ligeramente la puerta.

 

—Dib Membrana. Llega tarde—anunció el profesor y la clase entera posó sus ojos sobre él por unos pocos segundos antes de regresar su vista a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. En ese punto ya era normal para ellos que Dib fuera el centro de atención por lo cualquier cosa, tanto que ya ni siquiera les interesaba saber la razón.

 

—Lo sé, profesor Riggins. Una disculpa... ¿Puedo pasar?

 

El hombre lo miró fijo con severidad, antes de asentir hacia su asiento, dándole el permiso. Apenas había dado tres pasos cuando a se percató de una diferencia y esa era que no veía a Zim por ninguna parte, lo cual era demasiado sospechoso, no por su impuntualidad, pues Zim solía faltar muchas veces y constantemente llegaba tarde, sino porque estaba completamente seguro de que ya debería estar ahí siendo que salió antes que él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta azotando la pared, lo que lo tomó por sorpresa y lo hizo girarse rápidamente.

 

—¡Zim ya está aquí!—anunció y procedió a explicar su demora—. Tuve unas necesidades fisiológicas que resolver antes del comienzo de las clases—explicó con su remarcable confianza extrema.

 

Nadie además de Dib se había inmutado por la repentina aparición, todos los demás reflejaron una total apatía por la infame pareja de alborotadores, incluso el maestro sólo suspiró resignado y permitió el paso al estudiante de piel verde, probablemente con la esperanza de que ambos tomaran asiento sin iniciar alguna pelea.

 

Dib estaba a punto de señalar la evidente falta de humanismo en Zim pues dudaba que el irken tuviera tales “necesidades fisiológicas”, cuando alguien en el fondo del salón se adelantó al hablar.

 

—¡Miren los dos novios llegaron tarde!

 

Todos los demás corearon un “uuuuuh” junto con un estallido de risas burlescas, lo cual hizo que Dib se sintiera molesto, ofendido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

 

—Yo... nosotros, no, él…

 

De inmediato volteó a ver a Zim, en búsqueda de alguna reacción parecida a la suya o una en donde lo insultaba a él y a sus compañero o incluso espero ver una respuesta escandalosa por parte del alíen sintiéndose ofendido. Dib conocía perfectamente al alíen y estaba completamente seguro de que el otro haría algo como eso.

 

—Por supuesto que no, mis compañeros cerdos-terrestres. Para eso el Dib tendría que salir conmigo en una relación romántica y evidentemente eso no está ocurriendo—respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo logrando acallar las burlas, totalmente impasible ante la sugerencia, y luego, sin agregar más, se adelantó para sentarse. Una vez en su lugar, sacó un cuaderno de su pupitre y fingió a anotar lo que había en la pizarra, mientras Dib se quedaba atónito ante la calma que mostró Zim. Eso no había pasado antes, fue totalmente opuesto a la reacción que esperaba, casi parecía indiferente ante la implicación.

 

—Ve a sentarte, joven Membrana. Hoy tendremos un examen sorpresa.

 

Apenas dicho eso los demás alumnos se quejaron en voz alta. A pesar de que Dib obedeció al profesor, su cuerpo se movió en forma automática, pues su cerebro se mantenía ocupado descifrando ese comportamiento inusual. Hubiera esperado hasta una reacción diferente y más violenta de parte de Zim. Él siempre solía responder a toda acusación y armar todo un escándalo sobre el tema, sobre cuándo éste intentaba desmentir su disfraz frente a la sociedad o en este caso, lo relacionaba de alguna forma con su enemigo.

 

Aun recordaba cuando los demás solían molestarlos a los dos con apodos e insultos, aunque a diferencia de él, Zim lograba resultar ileso ante los ataques físicos la mayor parte del tiempo debido a su explosivo temperamento. Pero sobretodo los ataques en contra del alíen por parte de los demás estudiantes habían cesado cuando ocurrió aquel  _incidente_. Habían pasado ya años de ello, pero seguía fresco en la memoria de muchos.

 

Esa vez un niño de séptimo grado hizo enojar a Zim al punto que el chico terminó por mudarse fuera de la ciudad y se cambió de escuela. Nadie supo porque, pero después de eso, los rumores se esparcieron como fuego y nadie se atrevió a molestar a Zim, aunque seguían arriesgándose de vez en cuando, aprovechando cuando veían la oportunidad. Y justo ahora la encontraron, ya que probablemente Zim no haría nada con el profesor presente.

 

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que la respuesta de Zim carecía de ese explosivo comportamiento que solía demostrar cuando era relacionado con algo que tenía que ver con su rival, y su respuesta sensata era igual de extraña, pues Zim tenía el hábito de decir demasiadas incoherencias que él intentaba hacer pasar como “normales”. Sin dudas algo raro estaba pasando con el irken, probablemente esto tenía que ver con un nuevo plan o una investigación relacionada con lo que vio en la madrugada.

 

Lo que sea que pasara, Dib lo iba a descubrir.

 

【I Z】

 

Las primeras clases hasta el almuerzo había transcurrido con total tranquilidad. Y aunque Dib sólo tuvo una clase con Zim, la primera hora con más exactitud, el tiempo fue suficiente para ver que en efecto, su enemigo estaba planeando algo pues toda la clase se la pasó escribiendo algo en su cuaderno. Dib estaba seguro que no eran las preguntas que el profesor estaba dictando del examen, ni siquiera eran notas, ya que Zim no era de los que estudiaba el conocimiento humano, según sus palabras éste era “inútil y obsoleto” comparado con la superioridad irken. Así que lo más probable es que estuviera dibujando, quizá era el boceto de una máquina o una lista de actividades para poner en marcha su próximo plan de conquista.

 

Entonces había esperado paciente la hora antes de salir a comer para prepararse y enfrentar a su rival apenas lo viera, no obstante, después de recoger su bandeja con alimentos y sentarse en la mesa junto a su hermana, su mirada no pudo encontrar a su objetivo por ningún lugar. Sabía que aunque Zim no pudiera consumir la mayoría de la comida humana, solía seguir una rutina para hacerse pasar como un chico “normal” en la que tomaba una bandeja de comida y fingía comer, si por “comer” se refería a sentarse durante una hora picando la comida para luego tirarla. Así que cuando no lo vio entrar en los primeros treinta minutos despertó alarmas en sus sentidos de lo paranormal.

 

—¿Dónde estás, Zim? Debes llegar en menos de diez minutos si es que quieres alcanzar algo de “alimento” y montar tu teatro como “humano”—murmuró para sí, analizando el lugar con escrutinio y exagerando un par de palabras—. No escaparas esta vez…

 

—Cállate, Dib—fue el comentario frío de su hermana, directo y sombrío que implicaba una amenaza oculta debajo de esa orden. Además, estaba seguro que no estaba contenta con que él se bebiera su café en la mañana. Era sorprendente como sin despegar la vista de la consola mientras presionaba varios botones para conseguir algunos combos de ataques podía amenazar de esa forma tan efectiva, aunque tampoco es como si fuera necesario que lo hiciera, su tono de voz era lo suficientemente amenazante para lograr un efecto terrorífico. Sin embargo, ya sea por su que su cerebro empezaba a sentir los efectos por la falta de sueño o por qué de verdad era un idiota, ésta vez Dib no se dejó intimidar ni permitió que su hermana arruinara su almuerzo y continuó parloteando.

 

—En serio, Gaz, él debe saber que yo sé que está planeando algo. No hay otra explicación del porqué no entrará a la cafetería hoy y también está el hecho de que llegó tarde. Él llega tarde a veces, pero esta vez salió antes que yo y llegó a clase después de mi, ¿no te parece sospechoso?—comió una porción de sus guisantes, ajeno al hecho de que la expresión de su hermana reflejaba una clara molestia por ser interrumpida.

 

—¿De verdad quieres morir, Dib? Sólo tengo menos de unos minutos para pasar este nivel y si no me dejas terminar, haré que los planes de ese bicho raro verde parezcan un juego de niños comparado con lo que tengo planeado para ti.

 

Eso captó la atención de Dib, quien se dio cuenta de que había presionado demasiado a su hermana, tocando terreno peligroso. Pasó saliva y asintió ligeramente aterrado al imaginar que posibles escenarios podría crear su hermana, porque a pesar de que ella era más madura que él, no debería arriesgarse a ser castigado por un juego de video, por lo que decidió obedecer y comer en silencio. Mas su mente siguió pensando en las posibilidades que Zim podría causar para destruir la Tierra, sobretodo era sospechosa la forma en la que se estaba comportando. ¿En donde estuvo esa mañana y por qué llegaría tarde? Era su duda principal ante todo lo demás, tal vez una vez que supiera eso, descubriría el resto del plan.

 

No obstante, los minutos pasaron, el timbre sonó y Zim no apareció.

 

La siguiente clase pasó con tanta normalidad que ni siquiera puso atención por estar pensando en las posibilidades del nuevo plan, tal vez sí había encontrado una debilidad en los humanos como había dicho en la noche. Fue cuando se terminó esa clase que creyó poder hablar con él antes de la última clase, que era la segunda que compartían, es decir durante el descanso entre clase y clase. Espero un tiempo en la entrada hasta que estaba a punto de sonar el timbre y Zim tampoco llegó. ¿Sería que se había ido temprano a casa? Ya habían pasado otras ocasiones en las que el alíen se aburría y volvía a su base sin importarle el resto del tiempo en la escuela.

 

Cuando el descanso iba a terminar, Dib se resignó. Ya era muy tarde para que apareciera. Suspiró y entró al salón tomando su asiento habitual cerca de la ventana, tenía la esperanza de ver irse al alíen. Sin embargo, unos segundos antes de que empezara la clase, Zim apareció despreocupado en la entrada del salón, y fue a tomar su lugar con toda la calma del mundo. El bastardo incluso estaba silbando y eso de alguna forma lo molestaba, era como si estuviera evitándolo a propósito…

 

Dib intentó concentrarse, pero la factura de no haber dormido sus horas estaba cobrándole, sumado a la molestia de no haber podido preguntar nada a su rival sobre lo que ocurría. Además, el café de la mañana había perdido sus efectos desde la clase anterior. Lentamente, entre las explicaciones del maestro y las hipótesis que conectaban a Zim con la evidencia de anoche, Dib cerró sus ojos y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

 

Y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido.

 

Cuando su conciencia despertó se dio cuenta de inmediato que había demasiado silencio, pero fue cuando por fin se levantó sobresaltado, que vio a su alrededor. No había absolutamente nadie. Todos se habían marchado y no se habían dignado en despertarlo. Dib maldijo en voz baja, bostezo y observó su reloj de muñeca. Las tres y media. Ya había pasado media hora desde la hora de salida y todos sus compañeros lo habían dejado a su merced, ¡ni siquiera el maestro había dicho nada! Aunque eso era entendible pues era un hombre ya muy anciano que con suerte podía seguir manteniendo su trabajo a pesar de que casi no veía ni escuchaba, aún así, se sentía molesto por haberse quedado solo.

 

—Maldición—exclamó golpeando su frente al darse cuenta—. ¡Gaz va a matarme por hacerla esperar!

 

Y sin esperar ni un segundo corrió hacia el lugar de encuentro, para su mala suerte tampoco había nadie. Lo cual podía significar dos cosas: que Gaz aun no salía de clases o que ya se había ido a casa. Y conociendo que la chica no soportaba mucho compartir el aire con los idiotas de sus compañeros la segunda opción era la más posible. Entonces, cómo pudo emprendió una carrera de vuelta a casa.

 

Apenas llegó jadeante a la puerta de su casa se tomó un tiempo para recuperar el aire. No sólo sus piernas pesaban por el cansancio y la falta de sueño sino que al mismo tiempo su estómago era un revoltijo de miedo y nervios cuando escuchó la televisión en su sala. Trago saliva con dificultad. No había duda, Gaz estaba en casa y no sería algo lindo entrar. Entonces pensó en huir, pero tampoco sería buena idea considerando que ya había puesto a prueba a su hermana en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

 

Ya fuera porque su cuerpo exigía descanso o porque se dio cuenta de que no había otra opción, sus pies avanzaron.

 

—Llegas tarde, Dib—la fría voz de su hermana lo hizo congelarse en su lugar. Gaz sonaba tan sombría y molesta que un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, luego ella se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada esperando una explicación.

 

—Veo que has vuelto, te estuve buscando pero no te encontré. Olvide avisarte que hoy saldrá tarde por culpa de un proyecto, ya sabes cómo son en clase no puedes trabajar en equipo…

 

—No me importa. No te esperare la próxima vez tampoco. Tengo hambre y cocinarás la cena hoy y el resto de la semana.

 

—¡No es justo! A ti te toca cocinar…

 

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando Gaz abrió ligeramente su ojos derecho alzando al mismo tiempo una de sus cejas en un gesto que le animaba a terminar, sólo que si lo hacía no tendría un resultado positivo—. Quiero decir, si yo haré la cena hoy y el resto de la semana—suspiró aceptando su destino. Al menos ella no lo castigó físicamente.

 

—Bien, porque estaré ocupada y no tendré tiempo de preparar alguna comida—. Dib supuso que eso era todo cuando ella no habló, pero cuando se dispuso a subir a su habitación para dejar sus cosas su hermana continuó—. Y Dib, la próxima vez que me mientas quemaré toda tu colección de Misterios Misteriosos.

 

—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Además lo tengo escondido en una caja fuerte en un lugar secreto!

 

—¿Acaso me estas retando?

 

—¡No!—respondió de inmediato temiendo molestarla más—. Iré a lavar tus zapatos también…

 

—Bien.

 

Sin más que agregar, Gaz se dio la vuelta sentándose en el sofá antes de agarrar su consola y ponerse a jugar. Grandioso, ahora no sólo se vería obligado a regresar a casa después de la escuela el resto de la semana para cocinar, sino que también tenía que hacer algunas tareas para Gaz. En parte ella tenía razón, le había mentido, en realidad se había quedado dormido pero por alguna razón pensó que eso la molestaría más, sin embargo, lo más seguro es que ella pensara que se la había pasado espiando a Zim, como solía hacer y eso la había hecho enojar, pues la había hecho esperar para reclamar por hacerla esperar y por su café de la mañana.

 

Hablando de Zim… Ya no tuvo tiempo de ir a su base antes de regresar a casa como lo había planeado, ni siquiera pudo hablar con él después de clase. Una vez en su habitación buscó su laptop y encendió la cámara, por suerte, ésta seguía grabando, pero al igual que en la madrugada no había audios. Sin embargo no lo necesitaba, simplemente era GIR sentado en el sofá observando la televisión.

 

—Espero que estés cocinando, Dib—fue la advertencia de su hermana desde la sala y Dib no tuvo que pensarla dos veces antes de bajar y comenzar a cocinar. Ya revisaría la grabación más al rato. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sobre las actualizaciones, malas noticias UnU Aunque estoy aprovechando mi inspiración estos días, desafortunadamente mis actualización serán más lentas de Septiembre a Diciembre por la escuela y el trabajo xd
> 
> Pero intentaré actualizar minimo una vez al mes, las traducciones espero seguir teniendolas con regularidad UwU
> 
> Y creo eso es todo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, si, soy yo subiendo más longfics.  
> Pero de verdad quiero, QUIERO hacer un fic ZaDr de varios capítulos ;;  
> Especialmente, si conlleva un desarrollo lento porque siento que hace falta algo asi en el fandom hispanohablante, casi no hay o no encontrado UnU  
> Entonces aquí esta mi granito de arena.
> 
> Mis agradecimientos van a Moni, Fer y Ciaro por su apoyo También a Barby, quien me ayudo a betear este capítulo ;u;
> 
> Si tienen algun comentario, pregunta o sugerencia pueden decirme. ¡Gracias y nos leemos!


End file.
